Big Bang
|Gründung = 2006 |Genre = K-Pop, R&B, Hip-Hop, Soul, J-Music |Label = YG Entertainment |Webseite = http://www.ygbigbang.com/ |Besetzung = G-Dragon T.O.P. Taeyang Daesung Seungri }} Big Bang ( ) ist eine südkoreanische Hip-Hop- und R&B-Gruppe, bestehend aus fünf Mitgliedern. Sie steht unter Vertrag bei der Plattenfirma YG Entertainment, welche ihr zum Durchbruch verhalf.http://world.kbs.co.kr/english/entertainment/enter_artists_detail.htm?No=103896 Big Bang. KBS World Bandgeschichte Schon kurz nach ihrem Debüt 2006 wurden sie in Südkorea sehr schnell beliebt und schon bald erschienen drei Singles und ein komplettes Album. 2007 wird von Anhängern der Gruppe oft als „Big Bang's Year“ bezeichnet: ihr Song „거짓말“ (Lie) war der wohl beliebteste Song des Jahres, wodurch sich auch das Minialbum „Always“ sehr gut verkaufte und über mehrere Monate viele Chartlisten anführte. Im November 2007 kam dann das zweite Minialbum „Hot Issue“. Der Titelsong hieß 마지막 인사 (Last Farewell) und knüpfte inklusive des Minialbums an den Erfolg von 거짓말 und des ersten Minialbums an. 2008 debütierte Big Bang in Japan. Um jedoch nicht als Zugehörige der sogenannten „Koreanischen Welle“ zu gelten, wurde das komplette Album „For the World“ auf englisch aufgenommen. Bis auf eine Ausnahme (den Titelsong „How Gee“) beinhaltet das Album nur ältere Songs, die lediglich auf Englisch neuaufgenommen wurden. Obwohl vom Management kein allzu großer Erfolg erwartet wurde, schaffte das Album es auf Platz 14 und später sogar auf Platz 10 der Oricon-Charts. Mitglieder Die Band besteht aus fünf Mitgliedern: * G-Dragon, bürgerlicher Name Kwon Ji-yong (* 18. August 1988) * T.O.P., bürgerlicher Name Choi Seung-hyun (* 4. November 1987) * Tae Yang, bürgerlicher Name Dong Young-bae (* 18. Mai 1988) * Seung Ri, bürgerlicher Name Lee Seung-hyun (* 12. Dezember 1990) * Daesung, bürgerlicher Name Kang Dae-sung (* 26. April 1989) Seit der neunten Episode ihrer Dokumentation ist Jang Hyun-seung (auch bekannt als SO-1) nicht mehr Mitglied. Genre Big Bang gilt nach wie vor als koreanische Hip-Hop-band, ihre Songs sind aber sehr unterschiedlich. In dem Lied „Haru Haru“ (''day by day / Tag für Tag) geht es um eine verlorene Liebe, die Melodie ist dementsprechend langsam und romantisch. Make Love ist ein ähnlicher Song, der sich um eine fast perfekte Freundin dreht. Diskografie Koreanische Alben * Volume 1: Since 2007 (21. Dezember 2006) * Volume 2: Remember (5. November 2008) Japanische Alben * Volume 1: Number 1 (22. Oktober 2008) * Volume 2: Big Bang (19. August 2009) * Volume 3: TBD (2010) Koreanische EPs * Mini Album 1: Always (2007) * Mini Album 2: Hot Issue (2007) * Mini Album 3: Stand Up (2008) Japanische EPs * Mini Album 1: For the World: (2008) * Mini Album 2: With U (2008) Koreanische Singles * The First Single (2006) * Big Bang is V.I.P (2006) * Bigbang 03 (2006) * Gara Gara GO! 1. Ver. Kor 5. So Beautiful Japanische Singles * My Heaven (2009) * ガラガラ Go!! (2009) * 声をきかせて (Let me hear your voice) (2009) Solo Singles/Alben * Taeyang - Hot (2008; Mini-Album) * Daesung - Look At Me Gwisoon (날 봐 귀순) (2008; Digital-Single) * G-Dragon - Look Only At Me Part 2 (나만 바라봐 Part 2) (2008; Digital-Single) * Daesung - It's a Big Hit!! (대박이야!!) (2009; Digital-Single) * Seungri - Strong Baby (Digital-Single) * Taeyang & T.O.P - Friend, Our Legend (친구) (2009; Digital Single) * G-Dragon - Heartbreaker (2009; Album) * Taeyang - Where U At (2009; Digital Single) * Taeyang - Wedding Dress (2009; Digital Single) * Daesung - Cotton Candy * T.O.P - Turn it up high (2010) Weblinks * Offizielle Webpräsenz (koreanisch) * Offizielle japanische Webseite Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Boyband